dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkus
"Your mind is weak. Let me fix that." ''- Darkus to Gabriel Thunderfist, A Dish Served Cold '' Personality Darkus is known to be a quiet young man, really only speaking when he has something on his mind worth saying. His lack of moral output and expression tends to give him a distasteful personality as he'd just do what rationally came to him. In a sense, he's selfish and tends to do things only for himself. This doesn't mean he won't help others if it would prove later to be beneficial to him. The most offputting and notible thing about him would have to be his monotone. A flat and somewhat quiet tone of voice that lacks just as much emotion as his face. He only raises it in volume if it's neccesary to do so, as in someone further away was talking to him. It's very difficult to put any kind of feeling on him, as he doesn't physically show any of it on a daily basis. He's a curious as a cat, having been sheltered away from the rest of the saiyan populace up until he was old enough to care for himself. He doesn't seem to grasp many social concepts, like sarcasm and crude jokes. Which, being a saiyan, could get you laughed at. It's not like he'd care that others disliked him however. Stated before, he only truly cares for himself. Appearance Darkus has an unusual assortment of attire for a saiyan. Bearing resemblence to Earthling garments, he wears a black undersuit, skin tight yet comfortable in its fabrics. Here, he has a range of weapons across a utility chest piece. Due to lack of marketing recently however, he's left with empty equipment. A more life-long friend and unique item is his signature Black Trench Coat. Made with a flexible metal alloy and covered with tough fibers, the thing is nearly indestructible. In addition it stretches to extreme lengths, being able to keep up with Darkus' racial transformation, The Great Ape (Oozaru). Darkus holds an even greater item in his possession. One of only Four Legendary Kaminarikens in existence. Held by Thunderfists of the past, these blades have a unique property in which they can transform into any hilted weapon. It's blade is made of electricity, and it cuts through things like a hot knife through butter. With a lack of weapon knowledge revolving around blades and such, Darkus tends to keep it in a shortsword form, unlike his other companions who appear to have such differently. He has little combat knowledge with the blade, and was forced to make a quick hilt and strap for it to keep it around comfortably. Sometimes, whether then just striking about with his Kaminariken, he'd drain energy from it to combine with his own. This also allows use of it's powers to his Oozaru state. History "He's an abomination to all of us!" There was a lot of hustle in the infirmary bay, where a new batch of baby saiyans have been born and bedded. It was just like normal. Most were going to be sent off to another while a select few were strong enough to be able to stay on Planet Vegeta with King Vegeta. Well, all except one child. He wasn't born like the others. It is still a mystery how he managed to survive birth, having such a scrawny and fragile body in comparison to other saiyans babies. Several Elites who were in charge of looking over the children to detect who would be worthy of staying on the planet seemed baffled by it. "He's not going to be sent to another planet. No. Hurry, take him before the parents arrive. If they do, that is." He was stolen. Taken away from his parents shortly after birth. Where to? After some other run ins with low classes that were actually all in better condition, they selected a few and abducted them all the same. To be sent to the RD Department. But something went terribly wrong. They were in the midst of transporting them when an unidentified group of people intercepted the ongoing transportation unit. Abduction from an abduction plan, which is ironic. After storming in and killing the Elites not with brawn, but special equipment. Tuffle technology at it's finest, still able to outdo the ki power of the Elites. They took all of the infants onboard and took them elsewhere. Onto planet Vegeta, and into an abandoned Tuffle bunker. - The small infant saiyans were brought in as test subjects. Just bodies to be done with how they pleased. The project was Code named "Project Z". The group was not of the saiyan kingdom, nor of the Rebels. No. They were a standalone group, called "Pites". They had no particular goal, but they strive towards sciences of many kinds. Their specialty, the ones that were banned on just about every level with the Kingdom and even the Rebels. Their practices were highly dangerous, and test subjects usually either died or wished for death. In the brutality of it all, very few of the Pites had any problems with what they do. This new batch of test subjects, even if they were mere infants, were going to receive a dose of an injection the Pites recently invented using Tuffle and other's technologies. An uncontrollable power enhancing drug, called Zenom. It has yet to be tested on live subjects. Despite research suggesting the drug has a high rate of fatality, they were going to go through with trying to inject every single one of them with the Zenom. One by one, the ones responsible with putting the syringe inside the small ones starting injecting them. The result was, to say the least, bad. The babies cry and pout loud as the drug took it's effect. Some almost instantaneously die from their bodies not being able to handle the drug. Others slowly release deadly amounts of blood through which the drug burned some of their body. Even a few more started losing limbs. It was a sad, bloody mess of a test, and the other scientists show no remorse for the loses as they write notes down. By the end of the injection and the time standby in which to wait how the babies react to it, only three of the nineteen babies survived the drug. The first suffered severe burns and had to be immediately hospitalized. Another, having lose part of her face to the drug also had to have immediate attention. But, there was one that remained. . . Unharmed by the deadly drug. It was a completely normal baby with no signs of damage from the drug. It was obvious that this scrawny, puny little saiyan child had something unique about him. Something special. It was then that this little guy was given a name. Darkus. - The other two subject died within a few weeks after taking to the Zenom, having released uncontrollable and deadly amount of something the Scientists called "Dark Ki" for their age. That was the enhancement part of the Zenom drug. Their very ki make up becomes redefined. It was a much stronger source of ki, but the drawbacks were evident, with it's lethal percentage and things like uncontrollable actions, and physical fatigues. As a young child, Darkus did tend to be prone to illnesses, but was quickly treated by the scientist. This was about the only kind of mercy he got from them. Daily, he was put through trails. Either consisting of physical strains like weights, which for him as a young child was very difficult, and some more medical tests. Along with the Zenom, which was a success, they fed other drugs into him. Some which were good, others which nearly broke Darkus. The Dark Ki was tested most often, as scientists studied it's irregular behavior and inconsistent control. He was trained to not ask. He was also trained to not show any sign of expression. To them, showing expression during a test could give wrong signs. Darkus was punished whenever these two demands were not made. It varied depending on scale, but it was all the same. He was extremely sheltered, kept confined in a room by himself for much of his life. Tests, eating times and rare meetings were the only moments he truly got to witness conversation. Even then, he didn't understand much at all. He only got a little bit of language until he got of a certain age of 16. On a certain test in particular, Darkus obtained his trusty Trench Coat. A strain test on a live subject to test how strong the coat was and how it could stop injury was issued on him, and it was a complete success. For whatever reason that came to them, he allowed him to keep that. Later on down the road, he also obtained some more clothing to finally add up to his current attire. This strain test was done again on a new kind of restraint being developed, called Plexy Cable. A Utility Darkus uses, but not too much, as he's run out of the stuff pretty quickly after getting out. This was all in his early teens. Once it has been decided that Darkus couldn't be a threat, he was trained. To do what, you ask? Probably not the smartest move the Pites have made, but combat. A hand-to-hand combat expert was a part of the scientific part of Pites, was was willing to see how good of a fighter the Zenom patient could be. His style was quick and to the point, which Darkus was pretty quick to get into. Being a non-bulky saiyan, this sort of way to do things was a good way to go. Though by now they started realizing how tall the child was getting. - Come around Darkus about to step into Adulthood, having picked up language from the years. He had grown far taller then they thought the previously puny infant could have gotten. Of seven feet in height, he towered and intimidated many of the scientists now. They didn't know what to think of him now. Most saw him as a potential threat. Others thought he would still be safe as long as he was kept under. Still, a compromise had to be made about the growing saiyan. So a decision was made. Nearing around the time he had finally hit 17 years of age, they decided to try one final test on him. Reinjection of the Zenom. By now, the drug had been refined to not be so hazardous and had a better chance of livability. But it was nonetheless still a very dangerous substance. When told he was going to be injected with it, he just shrugged it off. He was an infant, he doesn't remember the drug being used on him before. He just went along with it, like it was another one of the drug testings. A Handful of scientists bring him into the chamber for extra precaution, and strap him into the usual restraint chair. No fuss, no hassle. Darkus took the injection and. . . Something happened with Darkus. He was fine, yeah. But. He faded away, into a shadow. His physical body vanished into the form of a shadow. It wasn't instantaneous either, no. he slowly faded away in a shadowy mist. The Double Dose of Zenom caused some sort of reaction. Darkus couldn't control it, and neither could the others. Darkus felt out of control at this point, and his shadow ran abrupt. The ones who could see it inside that bunker were terrified, seeing the black thing just dart around the place. The uncontrolled shadow finally dashed towards the door of the chamber and somehow managed to make contact, busting the think open in a cascade of smoke and electrical wire from the door. It soon became evident why this was. When the dust started clearing itself, it made way for Darkus to reappear. With the Zenom flowing so freshly through his veins, his eyes took on a piercing red tint. If fear wasn't on their minds, it was anger. The few who did anything quickly found out how foolish that attempt was. They simply. . . couldn't touch him. A force seemed to repel them as they tried. The frenzied Darkus, still having no control over his actions at this point, slowly made his way through the bunker, constantly being faced with useless opposition. The Door, the people, or the security measures. None of them helped in stopping him. He slowly trailed his way on up the deep bunker and made his way to a final door, sealed shut. This door was crucial to keep many things out. Or keeping people in. This thick metal door was a task, but after finding a means of blasting his way using this Zenom repulsion of his blew the hatch open and let a new world open up to him. Planet Vegeta. The Capital City. His senses have calmed down when he got to this point, and rationality returned to him. What was he do to now? He had freedom to do many things now. To explore others and the world, not confined in a small space. His lack of social skills have proven that will be hindered greatly. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Guardian